


I know you won't care (our future isn't there)

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Friendship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: Sequel to "Not friends, not enemies, (just strangers with some memories)" by Elisexy.-"We aren't friends." His voice is tight. "I don't like you, I don't forgive you, and I don't trust you."Each word is a dagger, no matter how deserved. She swallows hard. "I understand."





	I know you won't care (our future isn't there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not friends, not enemies (just strangers with some memories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578217) by [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz). 



> When Elisexy wrote [ part one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578217</a)  
> of this, (which I highly recommend reading first to understand this,) I yelled at her for causing me pain. Then, I decided to try to write a happy sequel instead. That was not successful, so instead, have even more pain. (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. I've also never put an HTML link somewhere, so I'm winging it.

He's waiting for her when she gets home.    
  
Relief and uneasiness war, because it's been months since she's seen him, and part of her has wondered if she ever would again, but she is still part of the organization that killed his family. She isn't quite sure he isn't there to kill her.    
  
When he makes no move to speak, just stares up at her from her dining room table, she clears her throat. "Garcia?"    
  
"We aren't friends." His voice is tight. "I don't like you, I don't forgive you, and I don't trust you."    
  
Each word is a dagger, no matter how deserved. She swallows hard. "I understand."    
  
"Good." He exhales sharply. "Now, this... Journal." He reaches into his coat pocket, and she forces herself not to tense. He pulls out a familiar book, laying it on the table. "It says that the, ah, time machine-" He falters on the words, eyeing her skeptically, "is kept at Mason Industries. Security there is pretty tight, even for me. Can you get me inside?"    
  
Understanding settles in, and she pushes some hair from her eyes, considering. "I can-yes, I can get you in," she confirms, taking the seat across from him. It feels too familiar, like they're at his kitchen table, waiting for Lorena to bring the potatoes. "But you'll need a pilot."    
  
He's quiet a moment too long. "Are you a pilot?"    
  
"No, I-" For a moment, her through is too tight. Rittenhouse may do terrible things, but they're her family. Helping Garcia will separate her from them forever. (But they killed his family. What kind of people could kill a five year old girl?) "I never learned. But I know people."    
  
At first, he doesn't respond, maybe weighing his options. "Oh?"    
  
"I've heard... Rumors." She shouldn't be doing this. "One of the pilots found out some things about Rittenhouse, and he wants out."    
  
He frowns, and she can guess what he's thinking: If she knows this, why hasn't she told her family? But she knows what they'll do to him, and Anthony is like an uncle to her. The thought of turning him in, of having his blood on her hands, makes her stomach turn. "You think he'll help me?"    
  
If she's wrong, will Anthony turn her in? She isn't sure. But deep down, she knows there's no walking away from this. "I can ask."    
  
"Thank-" He starts to say, then coughs, face hardening. "Do that," he says instead. "And let me know."    
  
With that, he stands, moving a bit too slowly for her liking. She takes in the dark circles under his eyes, the way his hair is disheveled, and can't help herself. "Are you okay?"    
  
His eyes are unforgiving. "My family is dead."    
  
Wincing, she corrects herself. "I mean... Are you getting enough sleep?"    
  
For a second, he seems about to remind her that they aren't friends anymore, but then he sighs. "Hard to fall asleep when a faceless organization is out to get you. I'd rather not wake up dead."    
  
"You could-" She starts to offer, but he tenses, and she knows that her couch will not feel any safer to him than anywhere else. "You could call Noah. I'm sure he won't say no."   
  
"And put him in danger?" He scoffs. "I don't think so." Then, before she can say anything else, "Goodnight, Lucy."    
  
She doesn't sleep much that night.   
-   
In the end, Anthony is all too eager to accept, although he hesitates at the idea of leaving Rufus out. She likes Rufus, and thinks he'd probably be a useful ally, but she doesn't quite trust him not to tell Mason. The two of them have been tight for years, after all, and he doesn't know enough about Rittenhouse to understand what he'd be doing to her. To all of them.    
  
She nearly talks herself out of it a thousand times. Already, she can picture her mother's hurt, her fury, when she finds out. Panic settles deep in her bones, screaming "Wrong" and "Horrible" and "Traitor."    
  
That's what she is, after all.   
  
A traitor.    
  
But maybe that's inevitable now. And somehow, the thought of betraying them does not break her like the thought of betraying him. (Again.)    
  
So when Garcia once again comes to her house, she doesn't hesitate.    
  
"He's in." She hands him Anthony's file, because she knows he'll have questions. "He'll be our pilot."    
  
"Mine," he corrects absently, flipping through the pages.    
  
"What?"    
  
He glances up from the file, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "My pilot." He takes in her expression and scoffs. "You didn't think I was going to bring you with me?"    
  
Well, yes. Of course she did. "You need me," she points out weakly. Because he does, that's why he's here, that's why he came to her in spite of his anger. He needs her. (She needs him to need her.) "You need my help. I know things."    
  
"I need a team I can trust." He shrugs. “And everything you know about Rittenhouse is in that book.”    
  
"But if I help you get into Mason Industries, and you leave me behind... They'll kill me."    
  
He blinks. "And?"    
  
She wants to believe he's bluffing, that he won't actually leave her to die, but his eyes are blank, indifferent, and she cannot breathe. It's not that she blames him, not after what happened to his family, but it solidifies for her exactly what she's doing. She's betraying everything she's ever known, ever believed, for a man who does not care whether she lives or dies. Is she really willing to do that?    
  
Deep inside, she already knows the answer.    
  
"Okay." She exhales shakily, leaning against the table for support. "Okay."    
  
This, too, seems to catch him off guard. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, returning to his reading. "Why does Mr. Bruhl want to leave Rittenhouse? Seems like they've been good to him."    
  
Oh, yes. Rittenhouse is always good to those who help them. “He found out what happens when people ask too many questions.” 

  
They both flinch, but she does not offer him apologies he does not want. Not this time. Instead, she simply waits for him to make his choice.    
  
"I'll need some time to get a team together," he says finally, closing the folder. "But this needs to happen fast. The longer we wait, the more likely he is to get spooked and tell your darling parents about our plan. Then, we'll both get to see my family again.”    
  
The jab lands, but she clears her throat, pushing forward. "How soon?"    
  
"Two weeks."    
  
Her heart clenches. She's never given much thought to dying, but he just gave her a deadline: Two weeks to live.    
  
But what else is there to say? "I'll be ready."    
  
-   
It's almost unnervingly easy to get inside Mason Industries. The guards barely question Flynn, or the two men he brings for backup. (Stiv Casey, who looks at her like he'd just as soon murder her, and Karl, who seems almost indifferent to anything.)    
  
They're with her, after all.    
  
The heir of Rittenhouse.    
  
Obviously, they can be trusted.    
  
She has managed-barely-to talk Garcia out of going in there guns blazing. Instead, he and his men are posing as mechanics, there at Anthony's request. Anthony leads them to the Mothership, and Garcia's brows shoot up, as if he didn't actually expect it to be here.    
  
Anthony, Karl, and Stiv are all in the machine when things go wrong.    
  
One of the technicians, a young man with wiry glasses, frowns. "Isn't that Garcia Flynn?" He murmurs, nodding ahead. His fingers fly over the keys, and his eyes widen. "Call security."    
  
Lucy turns to Garcia, slowly making his way to the ladder, trying not to attract attention. He's too far away to hear what's going on, and security will be there before he makes it.    
  
"Run!" She shouts, and his eyes widen. The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion: The door swings open, as security guards swarm the room, Garcia scrambles for the ladder, and bullets start flying.    
  
"She's with him," someone yells, and she thinks it might be the technician, but it doesn't really matter, because suddenly, everything hurts. Pain radiates from her shoulder, and another gun is trained on her. There's no escape. She closes her eyes, willing it to be over quickly, and another shot rings out.    
  
She doesn't die. Doesn't even hurt worse, in fact, and she briefly wonders if she's going into shock, but then a hand catches her arm in a vice-like grip, pulling her toward the Mothership. Every second, she expects it to be her last, but by some miracle, they make it. The door closes behind them, sealing them in the time machine, and she sags back into the seat.   
  
Garcia is studiously avoiding her eyes, fiddling with his seatbelt, when it clicks.    
  
"You-" She can hardly believe what she's saying. "You saved me."    
  
He scowls. "Don't thank me," he warns. "I thought about it, and you're right: You're useful. It was a tactical decision."    
  
She does not quite believe him, but maybe that's just wishful thinking, the idea that some fragile thread of their former friendship survives. Either way, she's alive, which is more than Rittenhouse was going to give her. A new determination is born in her, and for the first time, she does not question whether helping him is the right choice.    
  
"We will get your family back," she tells him fiercely, and he finally meets her eyes. His own are startled, and just a little bit hopeful, before he catches himself. But she isn't done. "And we will bring down Rittenhouse. Whatever it takes."    
  
She has made her choice. It's time to end all of this... Or die trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!! I hoard comments like a fanfiction dragon! 
> 
> Also, I've never heard the song I pulled this title from. I just looked up the lyrics from her fic, then found another line that I felt like I could use.


End file.
